chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweater Chicken
is a Big Chicken and a boss in Revenge of the Yolk. Appearance It's a Big Chicken which wears lots of clothes, including a sweater, cap, scarf, shoes, and gloves for wings. Editions don't alter it, though it retain somes things from ordinary Chickens in the Easter edition (different eggs, higher pitched clucks). Attacks The Sweater Chicken's only attack is shooting 10 eggs at once at different speeds and in different directions, and flying around. Its movement becomes more erratic every encounter. Encounters It gets cold in space... let's turn up the heat! The Sweater Chicken is first encountered at the end of the Perseus Galactic Arm. There, it has in total 64000 health. It starts with 1000 health. After its health is depleted, it will drop gloves for its right wing, and it will gain 2000 health more compared to last time. It will keep happening again, with gloves for its left wing, scarf, right shoe, left shoe, cap, and pants. After its health is depleted when it's left with just the sweater and shorts, it will explode, and give 75000 points, 10-12 Food items and an Atomic Powerup. It's weak to Utensil Poker and Lightning Fryer, and strong against Ion Blaster, Vulcan Chaingun and Laser Cannon. Is it hot in here? ...or is it just me? The Sweater Chicken is encountered yet again at the end of the Orion Galactic Arm. There, it has in total 122500 health. It starts with 1000 health. After its health is depleted, it will drop gloves for its right wing, and it will gain 2500 health more compared to last time. It will keep happening again, with gloves for its left wing, scarf, right shoe, left shoe, cap, pants, sweater, and purple shirt. After its health is depleted when it's left with just the tank top and shorts, it will explode, and give 300000 points, 10-12 Food items and an Atomic Powerup. It still has the weaknesses and strengths from the last encounter. You can leave your hat on! The Sweater Chicken is encountered for the last time at the end of Alpha Centauri. There, it has in total 210000 health. It starts with 1000 health. After its health is depleted, it will drop gloves for its right wing, and it will gain 3000 health more compared to last time. It will keep happening again, with gloves for its left wing, scarf, right shoe, left shoe, cap, pants, sweater, purple shirt, shorts, and tank top. After its health is depleted when it's left completely naked, it will explode, and give 500000 points, 10-12 Food items and an Atomic Powerup. It still has the weaknesses and strengths from the last encounter. Strategy Try to not stay near the Sweater Chicken so you don't get killed by the eggs it shoots. You should also try to not let it corner you. Gallery 3 - 8 - 11 sweater chicken.png|Fully clothed. Sweater Chicken Appearance 2.jpeg|Before exploding in the first encounter. Sweater Chicken Apeearance 3.jpeg|Before exploding in the second encounter. Sweater Chicken Appearance 5.jpeg|Completely naked. Trivia *Sweater Chicken is the name given to this Big Chicken by fans. In the manual, it's referred to as the Strip-teasing Boss, while its internal name is "Clothes". *Before 0.40BETA, it used to have an extra phase after it becomes naked which didn't change anything. Category:Bosses & Enemies Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk